The present invention relates to a drain cleaner which is cooperated with a high pressure can to generate a high pressure to clean the drain.
There are two types of conventional drain cleaners for remove stuff stocked in the sink drains or even toilet pipes, one of which includes a snake which is a flexible cable and extends through the drains to penetrate the stuff in the drains. The other one is a plunger which has a cup connected to a handle so as to seal the opening of the drain and when the handle is pushed downward, a pressure is generated by the deformation of the cup and hopefully to remove the stuff in the drain. Nevertheless, both of the two conventional drain cleaners are not satisfied by the users. The snake is so tiny that cannot make a larger hole through the stuff and the snake is too soft that the snake cannot go through the trap of the drain. The cup of the plunger can only generate a limited pressure when pushing the handle and the pressure cannot last for a long distance to remove the stuff at the remote position in the drain.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a drain cleaner which comprises a casing having an aperture defined in a first end thereof and a tube is engaged with the opening. A high pressure can is received in the casing and includes a valve which is located in alignment with a shrink opening of the tube. A spring is connected between the can and an inside of the first end of the casing. A rod movably extends through a second end of the casing is pushed to move the can to generate a high pressure through the tube.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a drain cleaner that generates a high pressure by a high pressure can in the device to remove the stuff in the drain.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.